


Forgettable Boys and Probing Questions

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bechdel Test Fail, Bickering, Conversations, Gen, Inspired by Music, Minor Violence, POV Brienne of Tarth, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between seasons 2 and 3, Brienne and Jaime continue to not get along. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgettable Boys and Probing Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Brienne continues tugging the kingslayer along.

“You can’t be as honest as you present yourself if you’re willing to lie about this."

Before she can stop herself, she replies, “I’m not lying about anything.”

“If not for your oath to Lady Catelyn, you’d have me right here and now.”

“If not for my oath to Lady Catelyn, I’d challenge you to a duel and kill you right here and now."

He laughs. “You’d try, I’d win, and then, you’d beg me to take you.”

“You’re not the first man to say such things. You won’t be the last."

“That’s where you’re wrong. You’ve gone up against boys in the past. Every boy you ever met was too easy to forget. But I’m not a boy, and I guarantee you’ll never forget me.”

“That’s probably true,” she agrees. “It doesn’t mean I’d ever demean myself by having a kinslaying, oathbreaking kingslayer in my bed.”

“Who said anything about a bed? Oh, and don’t forget sister fu-”

Stepping slightly to the side, she tugs the rope, and he ends up falling against a tree.

"Since you brought her up, I question your love for Queen Cersei, Ser Kingslayer. You say she’s the only one you’ve ever been with, that you’d do anything to get back to her. She’s borne you three children. Yet, here you talk of you and I in crude terms and refer to what you and she did in crude terms. Either you’d be willing to betray her, or you’re so weak that you attack me in the same way all those forgettable boys did. By mocking my virginity and the idea that I could possibly be a skilled fighter. Which is it, I wonder?”

He doesn’t respond.

She hands him a handkerchief, he pinches his nose until the bleeding stops and wipes his face, and they continue walking.

Eventually, he says, “You didn’t say anything about Renly when I spoke of forgettable boys.”

“He never went up against me, and we met when we were young, but even then, he was a man. A prince.”

“My youngest son is a prince.”

“I don’t particularly care anymore who is king, queen, prince, or princess, so long as Stannis never sits on the Iron Throne. I serve Lady Catelyn Tully Stark, and I will try to serve all her children and theirs as best I can,” she declares.

“That’s all well and good, my lady, but it doesn’t change the fact I have a throbbing nose. All those forgettable boys and I just attacked you with what we knew would work. You’re lonely. You yearn for someone to understand and love you. You might not want a knight to fight for you, but you want to be the inspiration for someone. For all your honour, at the end of the day, you’re a lonely, ugly wench who no one, aside from, perhaps, your father, would mourn if you were to die right here and now. Whereas, my entire family is waging war for my safe return.”

“I ask out of genuine curiosity, not as an attack: Is that worth your complete lack of honour? Is what you’ve gotten worth throwing it all away?”

This time, the silence lasts longer than it ever had in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I have Make You Miss Me by Sam Hunt stuck in my head, especially the lyric, 'Every boy you ever met was too easy to forget.' This played a large part in this fic's creation.


End file.
